


Драбблы: HQ

by Remira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов и зарисовок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Куролев, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ДР Белокрылому Чернокрылу по заявке «Хочу курольвов, про их первую встречу с точки зрения Куроо».

Первое, что видит Куроо, – это тень. Лев подходит сзади, даже не подходит – подкрадывается, сам того не замечая.  
_(Позже Куроо узнаёт, что он всегда такой, когда действует, не задумываясь, и прямо противоположный, когда старается производить меньше шума.)_  
...  
Второе – зелёные, нетипично широкие для японца глаза, в которых чистый восторг мешается пополам со смятением. Куроо проваливается сквозь них в собственное воспоминание – то самое, когда ещё в детстве впервые увидел волейбол по телевизору и ощутил прилив жгучей энергии, от которой ладони кололо, как от хорошего удара.  
_(Однажды Лев признаётся, что никогда и ничего не желал так, как продемонстрировать свою силу, когда одноклассники дразнили его за нескладность и неуклюжесть.)_  
...  
Третье, что бросается в глаза: безусловно, рост. Лев стоит вплотную, и Куроо приходится поднимать голову – непривычный для него жест. В толпе, в метро, особенно среди одноклассников – Куроо возвышается и смотрит поверх течения, но Лев смотрит поверх него, туда, где Кенма, Ямамото и Яку отрабатывают пасы и приём.  
_(После тренировки, когда большинство из них валятся там же, где и стояли, Лев сползает по стенке рядом с Куроо, неожиданно кладёт подбородок ему на голову и говорит – тоже неожиданно: «Мне нравятся твои волосы – в них можно смотреть, как в бездну». Куроо офигевает несколько минут, и только это спасает Льва от мгновенной расправы.)_  
...  
Четвёртое – громкость. Лев открывает рот, и Куроо давит порыв отшатнуться или хотя бы потереть уши. Лев называет своё имя, говорит, что счастлив вступить в их команду и привести к победе, рассказывает, какие сладости любит и чем занимается в свободное время. Поток информации льётся на Куроо, как из рога изобилия, он не понимает и половины, но не может перестать слушать. В безупречно поставленной речи ему мерещится эхо чужеродного акцента.  
_(Когда Лев радуется, об этом знают все в окрестности спортзала, класса, коридора, двора... вне зависимости, хотят они быть осведомлёнными или нет. Куроо уверен, что не хочет знать, каков он, когда расстроен.)_  
...  
Пятое... Куроо больше не успевает вычленить из образа по имени Лев ничего отдельного – его всего много, слишком и чересчур – на помощь приходит Яку, отправляющий мяч прямиком в голову шумному новичку. Лев мяч ловит. Вертит в руках, как ребёнок игрушку, удивляясь, кажется, не меньше, чем остальные. Яку с Ямамото подходят ближе, и последний не упускает случая разразиться отповедью:  
– Эй, ты хоть знаешь, кто перед тобой? Мы твои семпаи, а вот он – наш капитан, веди себя уважительно!  
Лев округляет глаза, а в следующую секунду делает шаг назад и сгибается так, что Куроо всерьёз ожидает услышать хруст позвоночника. Отлично, ему только ещё одного бедствия не хватало.  
Он хлопает Льва по плечу и велит не страдать почём зря, раздаёт задания на остаток тренировки. И весь остаток – и дольше – чувствует на себе чужой внимательный взгляд.  
_(Лев сочетает в себе уйму талантов: способность делать первоклассный массаж, ни на мгновение не переставая трепать языком, – одна из них. Куроо честно пытается слушать, потому что Лев говорит о завтрашнем матче, но всё, на чём получается сосредоточиться, – это движения сильных и чутких пальцев, под которыми постепенно расслабляются сведённые болью мышцы плеч. Но когда Лев наклоняется к самому уху и шепчет: «Вот увидишь, я не подведу!» – Куроо прекрасно слышит его.)_


	2. Курокен, PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Laliho по заявке «Курокены. Секрет Куроо, о котором знает только Кенма. И бессовестно (с бессовестным покерфейсом ХДД) этим пользуется».

У Куроо шершавые, с тонкой корочкой губы, скользкий и тёплый язык, осторожно отвечающий на такие же несмелые движения Кенмы. Твёрдые пальцы, холодные ступни. Набитая глупостями голова и упрямое стремление идти до конца.  
Кенма делит все ощущения на составляющие, анализирует, пытаясь понять – как ему? Никакого трепетного волнения, никакой путаницы в мыслях или запредельного удовольствия. Странно и, пожалуй, просто приятно.  
Он приоткрывает глаза, смотрит на напряжённое лицо Куроо и не может сдержать улыбки – но только мысленной. Куроо сказал, что хочет попробовать, узнать, – и весь его вид выражает сосредоточенность на _эксперименте_. Кенма вплетает руку в короткие волосы на затылке и дёргает, не сильно, но Куроо мгновенно открывает глаза и разрывает поцелуй.  
– Думаю, достаточно, – поясняет Кенма в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.  
Куроо кивает, рассеяно трогает губы и пытается отодвинуться, но упирается затылком в ладонь. Кенма убирает её прежде, чем в глазах Куроо отразится новый вопрос.  
– Удовлетворён? – спрашивает он первое, что приходит в голову.  
– Это было... интересно, – тянет Куроо, не переставая отрешённо водить пальцами по губам. – Мне понравилось.  
А потом будто кто-то тумблер переключает: он вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд на Кенму, расплываясь в широкой довольной улыбке.  
– Спасибо, что согласился! Ты настоящий друг.  
Кенма закатывает глаза.  
– Можешь не благодарить. Я припомню это тебе – и тем, кто окажется рядом, – если ты вздумаешь втянуть меня ещё во что-нибудь сомнительное вроде волейбола.  
Куроо, к чести своей, не показывает ему язык. Вместо этого он хлопает Кенму по колену, приваливается спиной к плечу, протягивает приставку и фыркает:  
– Не волнуйся. Я никому не скажу, что тебе тоже понравилось.  
Кенма убеждает себя, что речь всё ещё о волейболе, но всё равно чувствует, как теплеют скулы.


	3. Курояку, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Пухоспинки по заявке «Яку/Куроо».  
> Джен, таймлайн второго года.

Курояку, G  
Мазь наверняка щипалась немилосердно, Яку знал по себе, но Куроо ни разу не переменился в лице. Так и сидел на скамье, прислонившись спиной к шкафчику, и смотрел из-под опущенных ресниц вниз – то ли на Яку, то ли на стёртые в кровь колени, то ли вовсе уйдя в себя. Плохо. Утешать Яку не умел.  
– Не бери в голову, – нахмурился он, опуская взгляд: ссаженная кожа покраснела сильнее и маслянисто блестела от мази.  
Яку потянулся за бинтом и добавил резче, чем хотел:  
– Будет лучше, а эти козлы того не стоят. Ты не должен ничего доказывать или кого-то впечатлять.  
Он снова взглянул на Куроо, проверяя реакцию: тот моргнул и бледно, невесело улыбнулся.  
– Ага. Я знаю. Но...  
– ...всё равно бесит, – понимающе хмыкнул Яку, и улыбка Куроо стала искренней.  
Он придержал край, помогая зафиксировать бинт, и потёр колено поверх плотной обмотки, мгновенно получив шлепок по ладони. Проворчал:  
– Злыдень.  
– Не паясничай. И, слушай, давай договоримся: ты будешь использовать защиту, пока не научишься из любого положения приземляться на все четыре.  
– Как кошка?  
– Как кошка.  
– Тогда я научусь.  
Куроо кивнул, уголки губ вздрогнули. Яку не сомневался, что он сдержит слово; протянул руку, и Куроо ухватился за неё, легко поднимаясь на ноги. На мгновение сжал пальцы чуть крепче, прежде чем отпустить.  
– Извини, что задержал. Не хотел беспокоить Кенму.  
Яку только отмахнулся.  
– Закончишь сам?  
Куроо снова кивнул, и Яку забросил сумку на плечо. Уже у двери его догнало насмешливое:  
– Не усердствуй завтра с перекатами. Тебе-то уж точно не нужно ничего доказывать, ты и так наш лучший либеро.  
Яку обернулся, недоверчиво уставившись на Куроо. Тот спокойно складывал вещи и никак не показывал, что вообще говорил что-либо.  
– Как ты заметил?  
– Я наблюдательный.  
Куроо ему подмигнул, и Яку отчётливо понял: всё действительно будет лучше.


	4. Бокуро, R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Мюнхлер по заявке «Бокуро, место - пустой кинозал, ключ - молчаливое согласие. И пусть это будет не ER и немного юста в начале».

На экране главный герой ходил сквозь стены и разговаривал с портретом усопшей бабки, потом отправлялся в лав-отель и снимал проституток, но не трахался с ними, а читал хокку и поил чаем. Потом убивал.

Бокуто покосился на Куроо и не в первый раз подумал, какие же ебанутые у того вкусы.

Судя по пустому кинозалу, в котором помимо них далеко внизу сидело только два фрика, публика его мнение разделяла. Наверное, стоило радоваться, что таких, как Куроо, мало, потому что и с ним одним Бокуто иной раз не знал, что делать. И сейчас это незнание вставало перед ним в полный рост: было темно, было скучно, а Куроо сидел рядом, прикасаясь коленом, таскал из общего ведёрка попкорн и игнорировал все попытки завязать разговор и саботировать просмотр.

Бокуто ненавидел, когда его игнорировали.

Пришедшую в голову идею о том, как убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом, Бокуто обдумывал ровно до того, как бросил взгляд на профиль Куроо, выбеленный светом экрана, а потом опустил его вниз – на обтянутое джинсой бедро. И положил на него ладонь.

Куроо не вздрогнул, не обернулся, даже виду не подал. Но Бокуто всё равно немного выждал для верности. Досчитав до десяти, он решил, что, желай Куроо его осадить, уже давно бы придумал в меру язвительный комментарий, а значит – сам виноват.

Бокуто чуть сжал пальцы и погладил – снова никакой реакции. Либо упоротый сюжет действительно настолько его увлекал, либо... Бокуто скользнул ладонью выше по бедру, на внутреннюю сторону и принялся ритмично поглаживать, вперившись взглядом в экран и окончательно перестав понимать, что происходит в фильме. Ужасно хотелось повернуться и посмотреть Куроо в лицо – проверить, так ли оно невозмутимо, как прежде, но было откровенно страшно сорваться.

Когда Куроо завозился на своём месте, Бокуто едва не прикусил себе язык, даже дыхание задержал, молясь, чтобы руку не перехватили, не оттолкнули... Почему-то сейчас услышать саркастичную реплику казалось страшнее, чем в самом начале, когда Бокуто ждал её, готовый тут же обернуть всё в шутку. Но Куроо только стиснул пальцы на подлокотнике и шире раздвинул ноги.

Бокуто сперва даже не поверил. Не удержался – бросил любопытный взгляд, да так и поперхнулся, перехватив ответный – возбуждённо блестящий из-под прикрытых век. Бокуто глотнул воздух ртом и медленно, очень осторожно выдохнул носом.

От этого молчаливого разрешения накрыло мгновенно – словно ударило в голову, омыло горячим воздухом грудную клетку и стекло в низ живота. Он переложил ладонь на пах, с лестным удивлением обнаружив, что у Куроо уже стоит. Потянуло как-то прокомментировать, но во рту было сухо, язык лип к нёбу и отказывался ворочаться. Бокуто с трудом сглотнул, кое-как расстегнул пуговицу и нырнул рукой под резинку трусов, заставив Куроо вздрогнуть всем телом. Взгляд у него стал совсем поплывшим, а член оказался горячим и гладким, двигаться было неудобно, тесно и жарко, но Бокуто любое ощущение впитывал сейчас с восторженной жадностью, пьянея от одной мысли – можно.

В конце концов он приноровился к темпу, и на особо удачном движении Куроо низко, задушено застонал, запрокидывая голову. Бокуто как загипнотизированный потянулся к нему и всосал тонкую кожу у сгиба плеча прежде, чем успел подумать, какого чёрта творит. Куроо ему голову открутит.

– Убью, – будто в подтверждение мыслей прошипел Куроо и до боли стиснул в волосах пальцы, прижимая голову ближе к себе.

Вот и слушай его после этого.

Бокуто фыркнул и сжал зубы, а потом широко повёл языком по месту укуса и выше – к уху, запоминая солоновато-горчащий привкус. Куроо застыл, а через секунду в руку плеснуло горячим. Бокуто ещё пару раз по инерции двинул ладонью, не в силах перестать ухмыляться, не выпуская из губ мягкой мочки. Но когда он всё-таки отстранился, то упёрся прямиком в тёмный голодный взгляд и, видимо, на несколько секунд вывалился из реальности, потому что следующим его ощущением стали сомкнувшиеся на собственном болезненно ноющем члене пальцы. Он кончил в несколько движений и только тогда сумел разлепить ссохшиеся губы:

– Охренеть...

Куроо молча сунул под нос салфетки, и Бокуто несколько секунд рассматривал на них принт кинотеатра, пока не обратил внимание на белёсые подтёки на пальцах. Зачем-то поднёс их к лицу и коротко лизнул; Куроо слева застонал.

Остро пахло опрокинутым, рассыпанным по полу попкорном.

Концовку фильма Бокуто не смог бы вспомнить даже под пытками.

Зато при свете дня обнаружилось, что засос на шее Куроо таки остался. Заметный; Бокуто глаз от него оторвать не мог. Хотелось повторить.

Куроо, скотина, молчал, держась как ни в чём не бывало.

«Ах так», – раздражённо подумал Бокуто. Пытаться обхитрить Куроо было бессмысленно, давить – чревато, зато Бокуто давно выучил, что с ним прекрасно работала честность. И если раньше просто не хотелось рисковать всё испортить, то сегодня ему феноменально везло.

– Давно хотел сказать: ты мне, кажется, нравишься, – признался он и на всякий случай зажмурился.

Затем приоткрыл один глаз.

Небеса не разверзлись, в Бокуто не ударила молния, даже проезжающие мимо машины не столкнулись друг с другом. Куроо продолжил идти рядом, засунув руки в карманы и глядя прямо перед собой, – расслабленный и спокойный. Обычный. Признаться, Бокуто остался немного разочарован.

– Ладно, – вдруг заговорил Куроо, словно почувствовав, что ещё секунда, и Бокуто буквально разорвёт от нетерпения.

Но Бокуто всё равно вскинулся:

– И что, это вся твоя реакция?!

– Ну, – протянул Куроо, наклонил голову и искоса посмотрел на него с этой своей улыбочкой, за которую Бокуто хотелось зацеловать его до потери сознания, – ты мне, _кажется_ , тоже.


	5. Бокуро, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Смутно по арту (прим.: Бокуто на арте мяукает): http://firepic.org/images/2015-04/01/crc6guh14gw3.jpg

Утро добрым не бывает, если живёшь с совой, возомнившей себя жаворонком. Или кошкой. Или ещё какой-нибудь неведомой фигнёй, мешающей спать.  
Куроо лежит, уткнувшись в подушку лицом и слушая странные протяжные звуки, пока не надоедает. Он поворачивает голову и щурится, пытаясь рассмотреть, какого чёрта творится. Телик работает в беззвучном режиме, Бокуто тут же рядом – возмутительно бодрый и возмутительно притягательный. Он как магнитная аномалия, не вписывающаяся ни в какие реалии, и Куроо тянет к нему, несмотря на нарушенный сон и желание провалиться обратно.  
– Мяа-а-ау.  
Куроо утыкается лбом в горячее плечо, зевает так, что наворачиваются слёзы. За окном едва начинает светать; от Бокуто пахнет чем-то своим и домашним.  
– Ми-и-я-а-ау.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Учу кошачий.  
Бокуто воспринимает его пробуждение как должное. Куроо тоже не удивляется, балдеет от руки в волосах, мягко массирующей кожу.  
– В шесть утра?  
– Мя-а-а... а? Эй, ну время такое в сетке, я же не виноват?  
Даже в громком шёпоте слышится искреннее возмущение. На языке вертятся ехидные комментарии о том, что записать программу кое-кто не додумался, не говоря уж о поиске в интернете. Куроо проглатывает их без труда и вместо этого ведёт языком по коже, чувствуя мелкие несовершенства поверхности и солоноватый привкус.  
Бокуто замирает, после чего Куроо слышит шумный вздох у себя над головой, а затем мечтательное:  
– Вот выучу пару кошачьих заклинаний, будешь всё время мне уступать в выборе фильмов. И с алгеброй помогать.


	6. Бокуро, NC-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Мисс Вайоминг и Смутно по заявкам: «Бокуто делает подарок любимому котику на день рождения. Они выпустились из школы и теперь учатся в одном универе и это их первый день рождения Куроо, который они проводят наедине друг с другом» и «Бокуро, пвп, игрушки - кольцо, вибратор, или шарики - что взойдет».  
> Ворнинги: кросдрессинг, бездуховщина и порно ради порно, отчасти вдохновлено [артом](http://i.imgur.com/4Falayw.jpg).

День не задался с самого утра. Начался с разрядившегося телефона, продолжился проигрышем в тренировочном матче и грозил закончиться воспалением лёгких, потому что прогноз погоды был последним, что волновало Куроо, когда он, зажав тост в зубах, а сумку – под мышкой, жестами объяснял сонному Бокуто, во сколько у того начало занятий.

Бокуто, засранец, наплёл тренеру с три короба, выпросив на сегодня освобождение. Куроо надеялся, что у этого сказочника найдётся достаточно убедительное объяснение и для него.

Замок поддался со второго раза, с волос раздражающе текло, в кроссовках хлюпало, лампочка в коридоре приказала долго жить. Куроо глухо зарычал, прижал пальцы к векам и с силой надавил. А потом его впечатало в стену, и он не успел ни разозлиться ещё больше, ни испугаться, потому что Бокуто тут же отпрыгнул с воплем и выдал чрезвычайно уместное:

– Чёрт, ты мокрый!

Куроо не стал сдерживать желание огрызнуться:

– Ты весьма наблюдателен. Снаружи грёбанный потоп, если ты не заметил.

Судя по неловкому молчанию, Бокуто и впрямь не заметил. Куроо удивился бы, если бы не бросил эту дурную привычку ещё на первом году знакомства. А сейчас шёл уже четвёртый, и совсем не хотелось добавлять к прочим радостям дня ещё и ссору с Бокуто.

Извинения так и остались на языке – Бокуто навалился снова, на сей раз мягко и осторожно, обнимая; тепло выдохнул в шею:

– Пойдём. Тебе нужно в душ, – и потянул за собой.

– А что случилось со светом?

Куроо отвлёкся на липнущую к коже, перекрученную куртку, но всё равно почувствовал, как замялся Бокуто, и мысленно хмыкнул.

– Ну... я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз.

– Нельзя сказать, что он не удался.

– Разумеется. Все мои задумки удаются, – Бокуто помолчал, остановился у двери в ванную, погладил большим пальцем центр ладони и попросил: – Откроешь, как закончишь.

И сунул в руку какой-то бумажный пакет.

Куроо приподнял брови, жалея, что не видит его лица. Губы растянуло в дурацкой улыбке, настроение поползло вверх – вовсе не от мыслей о горячем душе. Бокуто, безошибочно почуяв его реакцию, вдруг резко ожил: порывисто метнулся в сторону, задел рукой выключатель – вспыхнул свет, – а потом, игнорируя смех и вялые попытки сопротивления, втолкнул Куроо в ванную. 

Куроо несколько секунд смотрел на дверь, потом перехватил своё отражение в зеркале – мокрое, жалкое, с лихорадочно горящими скулами. Довольное донельзя. В руках по-прежнему был пакет – красный, глянцевый, перевязанный лентой так, чтобы скрыть содержимое. Куроо отложил его в сторону и принялся торопливо стаскивать одежду. 

Вода постепенно уняла дрожь и окончательно смыла нервное напряжение. Куроо ткнулся лбом в стену, прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Не думать о пакете не получалось, взгляд то и дело возвращался к красному пятну в углу полки. Снаружи что-то грохнуло под аккомпанемент чертыханий; Куроо закрутил кран, промокнул полотенцем лицо, накинул на голову и потянулся к пакету. С Бокуто сталось бы подарить ему рахат-лукум, сертификат на посещение центра с кошками в качестве профилактики стресса или смазку с запахом манго. Куроо предпочитал верить в лучшее, но готовился ко всему – иначе рядом с Бокуто не выжить.

Впрочем, подготовиться абсолютно ко всему нереально.

За атласной ленточкой, в тонкой шелестящей фольге, обнаружились чёрные женские трусики. Вроде бы. Куроо моргнул, растянул тряпицу на пальцах и уставился на неё, ощущая прилив весьма смешанных чувств.

Первым порывом было странную хрень посолить и сжечь.

Вторым – потребовать объяснений, третьим – заставить Бокуто надеть самому.

Потом Куроо пригляделся внимательнее, проклиная на чём свет стоит своё любопытство. Положа руку на сердце, тряпица не выглядела такой уж вульгарной, как показалось вначале: широкая плотная передняя часть вполне могла прикрыть всё, что следовало, а сзади... сзади была ажурная бабочка на паре тесёмок и больше ничего. Зашибись. Куроо представил эту красоту на себе. Член предательски дёрнулся, в лицо плеснуло теплом, вызвав желание вновь прижаться к прохладному кафелю.

Натягивая прелестный подарочек и тихо ругаясь сквозь зубы, Куроо посылал немые вопросы высшим силам, кару на одну извращённую голову и старался не встречаться взглядом с собственным отражением.

* * *

По правде говоря, Бокуто не особенно переживал за успешный исход затеи. Куроо не был обременён комплексами и уж точно не жаловался на скудность фантазии, но вот, будучи не в духе, легко мог обломать всё веселье. Чего только стоил сегодняшний приход домой. Бокуто чуть удар током не получил, выкручивая лампочку, чтобы в нужный момент вынырнуть из темноты и любовно притиснуть вернувшегося Куроо к стеночке, а тот умудрился вымокнуть до нитки, да так, что и добравшемуся до тела Бокуто мало не показалось...

Бокуто тряхнул головой, обернулся на шорохи в коридоре да так и замер. Куроо стоял в проходе, прислонившись плечом к косяку и скрестив руки на груди. Бокуто хотел посмотреть ему в лицо, но взгляд сам собой сполз ниже – на тёмную полоску плавок, выделявшуюся ещё чётче из-за бьющего со спины света. Под ложечкой засосало.

– Напомни, почему я живу с тобой под одной крышей и потакаю капризам? – нарушил тишину Куроо, и Бокуто мгновенно представил, как тот закатывает глаза – полным смирения жестом.

– Потому что я лучший, – нимало не смущаясь, отозвался Бокуто, а потом в доли секунды оказался рядом – притёрся всем телом, ухмыльнулся в ответ на насмешливый взгляд и положил руку на голую ягодицу.

Куроо прищурился, но смолчал; Бокуто и не повёлся бы – всё равно видел его смех: в глазах и едва заметных складках в уголках губ.

Кожа была ещё влажная, горячая и пахла травяным сбором. Тянуло попробовать ее на вкус, вдохнуть поглубже, и Бокуто ткнулся в сгиб плеча губами, чувствуя, как Куроо сжимает пальцы в его волосах, царапает кожу ногтями. Бокуто удовлетворённо вздохнул, ещё раз огладил обеими руками крепкие ягодицы и кончиками пальцев нащупал кружевную бабочку, на которой намертво залип в магазине. Та начиналась чуть выше крестца и заканчивалась почти на пояснице, ничего не скрывая, зато... Зато выглядеть это должно было офигенно – не терпелось поскорей убедиться.

Возбуждение вспыхнуло ярко и остро, так, что Бокуто не сдержал хриплого рыка, подхватил Куроо под бёдра и вздёрнул на руки, вжимая в стену. Тот качнулся навстречу и снова потянул за волосы, заставляя оторваться от вкусной шеи и запрокинуть голову, укусил за подбородок и толкнулся языком в рот.

Как они добрались до футона, Бокуто не помнил. Всё внимание сконцентрировалось на горячем подвижном теле в руках, ноющей тяжести в паху и сумасшедших поцелуях, от которых саднило губы.

Упали так, что Куроо оказался сверху. По мгновенно нарисовавшейся ухмылке Бокуто понял, что попал, – и оказался прав. Куроо встал на колени, стащил его шорты вместе с бельём до бёдер и опустился обратно, положил ладонь на колом стоявший член. Несколько раз с нажимом провёл от основания до головки, царапнул ногтем и успокаивающе погладил напрягшийся живот, затем приспустил собственные трусы и обхватил оба члена вместе. Бокуто вскинулся – эдак они закончат раньше, чем он сполна насладится своим подарком. То есть, Куроо насладится своим подарком. Конечно же.

Вопреки ожиданию, вывернуться из-под Куроо удалось не с первой попытки, тот упирался, цепляясь за плечи и тычась влажными губами и носом – в шею, подбородок, рот, скулы, волосы.

– Да чтоб тебя, – в сердцах прошипел Бокуто, наконец-таки скрутив Куроо и навалившись сверху. – Попался.

Оба успели запыхаться, он чувствовал, как тяжело поднимается и опускается под его весом спина Куроо. Под носом оказался взъерошенный, взмокший затылок, и Бокуто не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии: наклонился, мягко прикусил и тут же поцеловал выступающий позвонок. Потёрся членом о ягодицы, шепнул:

– Лежи.

На то, чтобы отшвырнуть сползшие к щиколоткам шорты, ушла секунда, а потом он выпрямился и заворожено уставился на черневшую в полумраке бабочку на выставленной напоказ заднице. Смотрелось действительно охуенно, даже лучше, чем Бокуто себе представлял.

– Подлецу всё к лицу, – с нежностью пропел он, сминая пальцами упругую кожу.

Куроо засмеялся, подавшись к прикосновению:

– Или к заднице, ага...

Смех прервал звонкий шлепок, который сменился поглаживанием. А потом повторился ещё раз. И ещё, пока Куроо не сказал:

– Хватит.

...и Бокуто даже не засомневался, о чём он.

Смазка и резинки нашлись быстро, предусмотрительно засунутые под футон. Бокуто щедро выдавил гель на пальцы и приставил ко входу, сдвинув тонкую тесьму трусов в сторону, – крылья бабочки пошли складками, смятые резким движением, – надавил, массируя, но не проникая. Впрочем, желание дразнить отпало, стоило Куроо шумно выдохнуть и стиснуть пальцы на колене Бокуто.

Перед глазами плыло, дыхание застревало где-то в глубине горла и вырывалось хриплыми вздохами, когда лёгкие начинало печь. Движения рук, когда он растягивал Куроо и одновременно дрочил ему, выходили несинхронными и рваными. А когда Бокуто толкнулся внутрь, мысли вымыло окончательно, осталась только способность хвататься взглядом за выпирающие лопатки, влажно блестевшую кожу и чёртову бабочку, зажатую между ладонями на пояснице...

Позже, когда Куроо привычным тычком в бок вынудил его откатиться в сторону, сел и стянул промокший насквозь подарок, Бокуто вспомнил:

– А ещё я испёк тебе торт. Он на кухне – на столе, тебе понравится...


	7. КурооЯмамото, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Пухоспинки по заявке: «Куроо/Ямамото, опоздание».

Первый раз был ни о чём. Его даже толком никто не заметил: Ямамото просочился в узкую щель входа в спортзал, на полусогнутых быстро пересёк несколько метров до задних рядов сокомандников и занял место между Каем и Львом. Первый посмотрел на него с улыбкой, второй раскрыл было рот, но Ямамото пресёк грозящее разоблачение на корню – пнул в щиколотку и приложил палец к губам. Лев округлил глаза, но через секунду понятливо закивал и вновь вытянулся прямо. Куроо, стоявший перед командой, как раз перешёл к раздаче заданий и, кажется, ничего не заметил.

Второй раз Ямамото опоздал конкретно – зал уже опустел. Наверняка все ушли на пробежку, вот только в парк или к стадиону? Он покрутил головой, но предсказуемо не нашёл никаких подсказок. Можно было заглянуть в кабинет к тренеру и спросить... Куроо вырос перед носом словно из-под земли, глянул хмуро, и Ямамото только чудом не шуганулся в сторону. Вместо этого инстинктивно замер, как кролик перед удавом: не шевелись – авось не заметит. Фокус, конечно, не проканал. Куроо отчётливо скрипнул зубами, велел догонять остальных и выругался, когда в руках ожил телефон. Ямамото узнал мелодию, стоявшую на вызове от Кенмы, но благоразумно не стал задерживаться и рванул в направлении парка – догонять. Перед глазами почему-то ещё долго стояло лицо капитана, какое-то уставшее и заострившееся, с едва заметно подрагивавшим нижним веком.

В третий раз Куроо не рычал и не сверкал глазами. Куроо улыбался – так светло и ласково, что Ямамото немедленно пожалел о том, что не подхватил с утра какой-нибудь особенно опасный вирус.

В четвёртый раз он был не виноват. Некомата задержал его, вручив записи последних выездных игр и велев провести самостоятельный анализ своих сильных и слабых сторон, и когда Ямамото добежал до магазина, где команда перекусывала после тренировки, почти все уже разошлись. Кроме Куроо и Кенмы – те сидели на лавочке: Кенма по обыкновению погрузившись в игру, а Куроо дремал, съехав по спинке и скрестив руки на груди. Ямамото остановился в метре от них и упёрся руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. Первым отреагировал Куроо – приоткрыл один глаз и осмотрел сверху донизу:

– Смотри, кого нам ветер принёс. Ямамото, не будешь следить за питанием – даже Кенма уложит тебя одной левой.

Левый уголок губ у него неумолимо пополз вверх, и Ямамото сразу захотел возмутиться – ещё чего, сил у него в любое время хоть отбавляй, Кенма никогда... нет, говорить ничего подобного вслух при Кенме – и при Куроо – совершенно точно не стоило. Ямамото бессмертным не был и бегать лишние пять кругов ежедневно не хотел. Самый безопасный вариант сейчас – извиниться и спешно ретироваться, но и этого он не успел: Куроо поднялся на ноги, протянул ему пакет с лейблом магазина, пожелал приятного аппетита и зашагал прочь, бодро насвистывая. Кенма без слов двинулся следом, отставая ровно на полшага. В пакете Ямамото нашёл якитори и клубничное молоко и, пока уминал угощение, не придумал ничего лучше, чем набрать СМС с благодарностью и обещанием обязательно отплатить при случае. Ответ от Куроо пришёл мгновенно: «Сочтёмся».

В пятый раз он опоздал на половину тренировки, но имел при себе железное алиби в виде записки от мамы. Впрочем, он пришёл как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Куроо провалил отработку фирменного прыжка с задержкой – как-то неуклюже дёрнулся, когда нужно было прыгнуть, промазал мимо мяча и тяжело приземлился на ноги. Кенма нахмурился и что-то заговорил, а с Ямамото поравнялся Кай и неодобрительно покачал головой. Лезть не в своё дело не хотелось, лезть в дела Куроо Тецуро хотелось ещё меньше, но Куроо Тецуро был его – их, их, конечно же – капитаном, а потому промолчать Ямамото не смог.

– Что это с ним?

Кай взглянул удивлённо, но ругать за любопытство не стал, напротив, понимающе похлопал по плечу.

– Спину потянул. Говорил ему не загонять себя, но не опомнится же, пока поздно не станет.

Ямамото удивлённо моргнул, снова взглянул на Куроо – тот терпеливо выслушивал выговор, мрачнея на глазах, потом огрызнулся и ушёл на другую сторону площадки отрабатывать приёмы мяча над головой. Это было неправильно, даже Ямамото понимал, что сейчас тому нужен покой и в идеале совет профессионала. Лучше всего было бы, чтобы на него повлиял тренер, но Некомата присутствовал не на каждой тренировке, а Наой предупреждал, что на неделе будет занят улаживанием вопросов со школьным советом. Ямамото сжал кулаки, обернулся и низко поклонился:

– Кай-сан! Я знаю, что вы хорошо разбираетесь в техниках массажа, не могли бы вы... не могли бы вы научить меня? Я хочу помочь.

Слова давались тяжело и легко одновременно, ему было неловко и немного страшно, но помочь он желал искренне. Куроо частенько казался не самым приятным типом, да что там – иногда откровенно пугающим, но он на самом деле был добрым и заботился о своей команде, и Ямамото хотелось хоть как-нибудь отплатить за все те разы, когда тот проявлял порой обременительное, но неизменно своевременное внимание.

Кай посмотрел как-то странно, но снова ничего спросил, и Ямамото был чертовски ему за это признателен. Вряд ли он смог бы ответить что-то путное.

– Если нет других планов, загляни сегодня ко мне. В настоящем лечебном массаже много тонкостей, но, думаю, кое-чему можно научить тебя за вечер.

Ямамото просиял и почти до ужина пробыл у Кая, а потом ещё до поздней ночи торчал в сети, просматривая скинутые на почту на статьи и видео.

На следующий день Ямамото явился к спортзалу первым. Подходящие позже парни смотрели кто с любопытством, кто с подозрением, но с вопросами не приставали – искусство распространения угрожающей ауры он освоил в совершенстве. Последними подошли Куроо с Кенмой, оба были переодеты, и Ямамото нахмурился – если капитан опять вздумает скакать по залу, будто ничего не случилось... Куроо изображать героя не стал – как обычно зачитал план тренировки и отправился к низкой скамье, где неподвижно пролежал на спине следующие два часа, а потом отправился разговаривать с заглянувшим под конец Наоем.

Ямамото остался дожидаться его в раздевалке, а вот Кенма почему-то не стал – ушёл вместе со всеми. Но так было даже лучше. Честно говоря, Ямамото не очень представлял, что бы пришлось говорить, если б тот остался... да он и так не представлял. Повезёт, если Куроо не отмахнётся сразу.

Куроо не отмахнулся. Выслушал сдавленное «Куроо-сан... я тут...», взглянул на измятый тюбик обезболивающей мази в руках и посмотрел в глаза – спокойно и как-то обречённо.

– Кенма или Кай? Больше подбить некому, если только Яку, но тот скорее остался бы наслаждаться с попкорном...

К моменту, как он заговорил и начал попутно стягивать куртку, Ямамото извёлся уже настолько, что выпалил правду, не задумываясь:

– Нет-нет, это не они! Это... я сам. – Он замялся, пытаясь придумать, как выразить мысль правильно и ничего не испортить, но, пока думал, Куроо уже выпутался из футболки и неожиданно лёг на скамью, подставив спину. – Кхм, вот.

– Лучше бы тебе знать, что собираешься делать. – Куроо говорил в сложенные впереди руки – голос звучал глухо. Должно быть, именно поэтому помимо насмешливой угрозы Ямамото послышалась лёгкая нервозность. Потому что иначе... ну, с чего бы?

– Я буду стараться, – ответственно подтвердил он, растёр мазь между ладонями, согревая, и опустил руки на обнажённую спину.

До этого он как-то не задумывался, как будет ощущаться массаж на живом человеке. Он умел растирать икроножные мышцы, и Кай вчера показывал на манекене, как нужно выполнять движения правильно, а ещё он иногда представлял, как будет баловать таким образом свою будущую девушку, но манекен и близко не передавал ощущения под пальцами горячей, гладкой кожи и рельефных, словно каменных мускулов под ней, которые при всём желании нельзя было принять за девичьи. Чёрт, да у Куроо вся поясница была как скопление туго сбитых узлов, неудивительно, что болело.

Словно в подтверждение его мыслей, Куроо дёрнулся и глухо застонал, и Ямамото рефлекторно погладил успокаивающе, но сразу строго предупредил:

– Нужно будет потерпеть.

Куроо согласно замычал и дальше лежал спокойно, хоть и стонал иногда сквозь сжатые зубы. Ямамото старался не отвлекаться на звуки и сосредоточиться на последовательности движений, правильном нажиме и ощущении мышц и ключевых точек. Он не засекал время, но понял, что нигде не накосячил, когда плечи Куроо постепенно опустились, а мышцы расслабились – пусть и не до конца, но всё равно ощутимо. Наверное, нужно было закругляться.

Он неловко похлопал Куроо по пояснице и встал:

– Ну, думаю, вам уже должно стать лучше! – Вышло очень громко и самоуверенно и очень неуместно после долгой тишины. Так что он на всякий случай всё же уточнил: – Вам ведь стало лучше? Помогло?

Куроо поднялся как-то заторможено, что отчётливо бросилось в глаза на контрасте с его обычными выверенными движениями. Ямамото успел испугаться, что всё-таки напортачил, но Куроо выпрямился, медленно повёл плечами, и на лице у него появилось странное удивлённое выражение, через пару секунд дополнившееся такой же удивлённой улыбкой.

– Надо же, – пробормотал он, продолжая осторожно разминать плечи и потягиваться, – кто бы мог подумать, что в тебе кроются такие таланты. Да, мне определённо лучше. Спасибо.

Он поднял взгляд и улыбнулся шире, и в этот момент Ямамото физически почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь. Похвала была приятной. И, скорее всего, невозможно добиться идеального эффекта за один сеанс, и Куроо ещё потребуется его помощь – Ямамото будет не против. Возможно, даже научится не опаздывать, чтобы у Куроо больше не было повода отлынивать от тренировок.


	8. Дайшо, Куроо, Хироо, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на HQ-угадайку, троп 34: «Любовь с первого взгляда».

Судьбоносная встреча случилась в день старта весеннего чемпионата.

Было ранее утро, стадион утопал в сизом тумане, солнечные лучи красиво подсвечивали высотку отеля. Ничто не предвещало катастроф.

Дайшо бегал здесь каждый день, вставая достаточно рано, чтобы иной раз не встретить по пути ни души. Сейчас же из пасторального пейзажа выбивалась одинокая фигура, сидящая на бордюре. Дайшо замедлил темп и присмотрелся – мальчишка, похоже, был одного с ним возраста, взъерошенный, как только после побудки, в застёгнутой до подбородка олимпийке и шортах. Сидел на бордюре и баюкал колено. Дайшо сделал последние несколько шагов и остановился рядом, беспардонно разглядывая перепачканные кровью ладони.

– Выглядит отстойно.

Парень вскинул голову и скривился:

– Знаю. Споткнулся о дурацкую ступеньку, не привык к этому маршруту.

Дайшо оглядел его ещё раз, ничего, выдающего многообещающего атлета, не нашёл и хмыкнул.

– Бегаешь?

– Пытаюсь. Когда удаётся убедить себя вовремя встать с постели.

– Не видел тебя тут раньше.

– Мы недавно переехали.

Уже протягивая белый, свёрнутый аккуратным квадратом платок, Дайшо задумался о том, что делает. Собственная болтливость удивляла, альтруизма за ним прежде не водилось, но не отдёргивать же руку? Язык, явно чтобы добить его, будто сам собой выдал:

– Дайшо Сугуру.

– Куроо Тецуро. – Новый знакомый кивнул, потом ещё раз – в благодарность за платок.

Замялся, глядя на белоснежную ткань, но всё же приложил к разбитому колену и тут же зашипел. Дайшо изогнул губы в улыбке:

– Хорошо, что я не на твоём месте. У моей команды сегодня начинается волейбольный турнир, как раз в этом спорткомплексе. Не представляю, как играл бы с таким...

– У нас сегодня тоже... игры, – грубо перебил его Куроо, глядя неожиданно зло и стискивая на колене побелевшие пальцы.

От резкой перемены Дайшо вздрогнул, даже отступил на шаг, но улыбка с губ не сползла, приклеившись намертво. Он хотел указать на чужие пальцы и заметить, что добавлять самому себе синяков не очень благоразумно, но вместо этого почему-то выдавил смешок:

– Неудачник.

Было, в конце концов, обидно: вот и помогай после этого людям. Чего он завёлся вообще?

На этот раз дёрнулся Куроо; сжал зубы так, что рот превратился в тонкую линию. Он поднялся на ноги, к приятному удивлению оказавшись ниже – даже с этими стоящими дыбом волосами.

– Я тебя сделаю.

– Не с таким ростом, – ещё слаще улыбнулся Дайшо. – Но я надеюсь, что в твоей команде не все такие неуклюжие – не люблю, когда слишком просто.

Куроо сощурился, явно борясь с собой, но промолчать не смог:

– Посмотрим.

– Посмотрим, – согласился Дайшо, глядя, как Куроо прячет испачканные руки в карманы и медленно, заметно прихрамывая, плетётся прочь.

Про забытый платок Дайшо вспомнил только несколько часов спустя. Стоя у ограждения, он сверлил взглядом взъерошенный затылок и пытался понять, почему не ушёл вместе со всеми. Под кожей зудело и клокотало не оформившееся до конца желание что-то делать и куда-то бежать, приходилось заставлять себя стоять неподвижно.

Разрешить спор в игре не вышло, они так и не встретились лицом к лицу на площадке. Да и вне её – тоже, и Дайшо, как ни старался, не мог избавиться от малодушного чувства облегчения – вылететь на первом круге оказалось стыдно.

Он посмотрел на собственные пальцы, вцепившиеся в поручень, свистяще выдохнул и разжал – с ощутимым усилием.

Громкий звук сирены заставил встрепенуться и вновь глянуть на табло. Команда Куроо слила соперникам с разгромным счётом, а сам он на площадку так ни разу и не вышел.

Дайшо ухмыльнулся, удовлетворённый сполна, и, когда проходящий под трибуной Куроо вдруг вскинул взгляд и уставился прямо на него, Дайшо чётко повторил одними губами:

– Неудачник.

* * *

– Так что, вот это вот всё... – Хироо пошевелил пальцами в воздухе, очевидно, обозначая то самое «это вот всё», – вся эта драма-трагедь из-за того, что ты его пять лет назад в коленку пнул?

– Да не пинал я его! – зашипел Дайшо и взвился на ноги, принявшись расхаживать вдоль шкафчиков взад-вперёд. – Я же нормально объяснил! Коленку он сам разбил, а я просто констатировал очевидное.

Хорошо, что остальные уже ушли: никто не бросал ни сочувственных взглядов, ни ехидных ухмылок. Недостатка в самоиронии Дайшо не испытывал, но давать этим гиенам лишний повод – спасибо большое, дураков нет. 

Проиграть Некоме – Куроо – выход на национальные на последнем году старшей школы оказалось куда обиднее, чем вылететь с них в первой игре на втором году средней. Тут никакой самоконтроль не помогал, Дайшо даже не чувствовал досады за то, что не сдержался и вывалил на Хироо всю историю их горячей «любви».

Хироо, впрочем, впечатлённым не выглядел.

– Любишь ты констатировать очевидное, – протянул он, посмотрел на освободившееся на скамье место и лёг, сложив руки на животе. Придурок. – И бесишься, что кто-то ответил тебе тем же.

Дайшо кинул в него грязной футболкой.

Признавать чужую правоту не хотелось, но сейчас, после того, как он проговорил всё вслух – их с Куроо соперничество и правда выглядело как-то нелепо. А где-то в глубине души Дайшо всегда знал, что они похожи – может быть, даже слишком... просто начали не с того.

Он задумчиво покусал губу, пнул жалобно звякнувшую дверцу шкафчика и полез в сумку, игнорируя лениво следящего за ним Хироо. Нужный контакт на телефоне нашёлся раздражающе быстро, но давать задний ход Дайшо считал уделом слабаков. А ему было не слабо вызвать одного самодовольного умника на реванш хоть завтра.


	9. Курокен, PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на HQ-угадайку, троп 13: «Сексуальное равноправие».

Первый шаг всегда делает Куроо – так уж у них повелось.

Куроо первым присылает утром смс, первым толкает и придерживает тугую дверь входа в метро, первым замечает изменения в его отношении к волейболу после встречи с Шоё. Куроо первым затевает разговоры, будь то жалобы на домашку по ненавистной литературе или комментарии к игре, за которой тот наблюдал из-за плеча Кенмы. Он первым зовёт сходить на разведку в новую раменную, первым предлагает – не важно что.

Каждый раз.

Кенма такому раскладу не препятствует и не пытается изменить. Куроо нравится быть первым, Кенме нравится стоять за его спиной. В конце концов, какая разница, кто за кем заходит перед школой, – они всё равно живут по соседству. Это просто не имеет смысла – и значения.

Но когда Куроо в один из выходных, когда они снова зависают одни у него дома, беспокойно мнёт угол пледа и говорит – тихо и сбивчиво, а потом осторожно, как в замедленной съёмке, подаётся вперёд, Кенма не позволяет ему и здесь стать инициатором. Он встречает его на полпути, одновременно чувствуя сухое прикосновение шершавых, с обкусанной корочкой губ и замечая, как шире распахиваются глаза Куроо и как дрожат тёмные, короткие ресницы.

Куроо шумно выдыхает Кенме в рот, и этот звук – первый. Язык у него, словно в противовес губам, влажный и скользкий, подвижный, с остаточным привкусом яблочного сока.

Кенма первым касается открытого участка кожи на пояснице, где майка задралась и собралась складками. Кожа там горячая и сухая, а подушечки пальцев Кенмы загрубевшие от частого контакта с мячом, но Куроо не дёргается и не уходит от прикосновения, напротив – льнёт под ладонь.

Куроо первым отстраняется и первым прижимается губами к уху, быстро облизывает мочку и шепчет, выдыхает: «господи», а потом – «с ума сойти». От его дыхания и рук, успевших оказаться на затылке и ритмично массирующих кожу, вдоль спины стекают мурашки. Кенма плавится от этой ласки, разрешая дать себе, дать Куроо эти несколько минут, чтобы перевести дыхание и включить мозг – или выключить его окончательно.

Кенма первым говорит «хватит», поднимает подбородок с плеча Куроо и тянется возобновить поцелуй, отстранённо ловя себя на понимании, что именно Куроо находит в своей тяге к лидерству и соревнованиям. Не то чтобы Кенма планировал начать что-то менять в их обычной жизни, но здесь, сейчас, в таком качестве ему нравится действовать самому и нравится видеть приятное удивление в глазах Куроо. И, похоже, Куроо тоже по достоинству оценил встречные поцелуи.


	10. Бобата/Терушима, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на Haikyuu quiz, слово: «защита».

От скрюченной неудобной позы уже начинало ломить колени, а лоб и ладони покрылись неприятной плёнкой испарины. Солнце пекло прямо в спину, приторный запах сахарной ваты с лотка через дорогу раздражал.

Упрямая застёжка ни в какую не желала поддаваться.

Бобата шумно втянул носом воздух и распрямился, откидываясь на спинку скамьи и зачёсывая назад лезущие в глаза волосы. Поискал взглядом Терушиму: тот как раз брал разгон, но вдруг выбросил руку в направлении фонарного столба по левую сторону, уцепился и развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов. А потом, не сбавляя скорости, подтянул колени высоко к груди, перепрыгнул бордюр и показал хихикающей стайке девчонок «Викторию».

Вот ведь позёр.

Бобата фыркнул и обвиняюще уставился на собственные ролики с вызывающе-яркими шнурками. Те ощущались на ногах тяжёлым, намертво зафиксированным грузом... и вместе с тем делали мир чрезвычайно шатким и неустойчивым. В самом что ни на есть прямом смысле.

Катался он второй раз и чуда не ждал, да и особого восторга, раз уж на то пошло, не испытывал. Да, скорость и ветер в лицо захватывали, но тот же велосипед давал всё то же самое, однако не грозил разбитыми в кровь коленями при малейшем неловком движении или случайном взгляде в сторону. А взглядов таких было много, и даже половина из них не могла считаться случайностью.

Не хотелось признавать, но хвастовство Терушимы было оправданным. Бобата то и дело зависал, залипал, откровенно засматриваясь превосходной координацией движений и сияющей короной светлых волос. От следующих за этим неминуемых падений не спасала даже тренированная реакция; оставалось радоваться, что она хотя бы позволяла успеть сгруппироваться так, чтобы минимизировать потери.

После шестой попытки поцеловать асфальт сдалась даже гордость, и Бобата, беззлобно и обречённо ворча, согласился на наколенники. И перчатки. И налокотники, чтоб уж наверняка. Предложенным было шлемом он шлёпнул ржущего Терушиму по заднице, и тема оказалась исчерпана. А сам Терушима вызвался на роль личного тренера, пообещал сделать из Бобаты звезду роллердрома да такую, что через месяц они зажгут на открытии летних соревнований.

– Это будет бомба! – вдохновенно вещал он, прилаживая налокотник, хлопая по плечу, дёргая за футболку, то и дело тормоша и дотрагиваясь. – Вот увидишь, я ещё сделаю из тебя человека, эй, убери это выражение с лица, хоть один мой план когда-нибудь провалился? Ну вот, другое дело!

Бобата молча улыбался, слушая его болтовню, забыв и про ободранные ладони, и про уходящую из-под ног землю. Улыбался и просто не находил в себе сил сказать ему «больше никогда». С Терушимой всегда было так. Тот называл это своим фирменным шармом, Бобата – неотъемлемой придурью. Но чем бы оно ни называлось, факт оставался в том, что такому Терушиме противостоять было невозможно, так что Бобата делал то единственное, что находил здравомыслящим – расслаблялся и искренне получал удовольствие.

Из ленивых, умиротворяющих мыслей его вырвало прикосновение ледяных ладоней к спине. Бобата взвизгнул – очень мужественно, определённо, и то из-за неожиданности – и рванулся вперёд, чуть было не свалившись, но холодные пальцы впились в бока и удержали. Терушима над ухом засмеялся и вытащил руки из-под футболки, переложив их на шею, и Бобата чуть было не издал второй позорный звук к ряду: от прохладного прикосновения к нагретой коже остро захотелось застонать в голос. Бобата ограничился тем, что наклонил голову вперёд, облегчая доступ, и пробормотал:

– Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но мне хочется убить и помиловать тебя одновременно.

– Это часть моей многосторонней натуры, – ухмыльнулся Терушима и, помедлив, всё-таки убрал руки, вызвав недовольный вздох.

Бобата поднял голову и сощурился, когда тот обогнул скамью, останавливаясь напротив и смешно упирая руки в бока.

– Ну и чего ты тут расселся? Я нашёл карту парка и проезд к дальней части, там должно быть поменьше народу.

– Крепление заело, – признался честный Бобата и развёл руками.

Терушима закатил глаза. А потом осторожно опустился на одно колено, пробежался пальцами по креплениям, находя нужное, нахмурился и попросил:

– Придержи вот здесь.

Бобата прижал язычок, Терушима надавил, и замок щёлкнул, вставая в пазы. Терушима удовлетворённо кивнул – делов-то, – подтянул сползший наколенник, подёргал шнуровку и ловко поднялся на ноги, встряхивая ладонями.

В благодарность Бобата даже простил ему чрезмерно самодовольную ухмылку. И легко согласился проехать в дальнюю часть парка.

Асфальтовое покрытие там оказалось хуже, кое-где испещрённое мелкими трещинами, но от деревьев на аллею падала тень, воздух насыщенно пах свежескошенной травой, а людей не было вовсе. Не то чтобы Бобату смущали свидетели его взлётов и падений. Но вот когда Терушима вздумал катиться задом наперёд и в итоге сам не удержал равновесие, завалившись назад и утянув Бобату за собой, отсутствие зрителей пришлось очень кстати.


	11. Куродай, PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Мюнхлера по заявке «туман».

На веранде пахло деревом и сыростью, лесную тропу в ста метрах от неё уже заволакивало туманом, но от небольшой жаровни тянуло уютом и теплом живого огня. Куроо зевнул в плечо и забрался с ногами в плетёное кресло. То выглядело таким же старым, как этот дом в глуши, и таким же ухоженным и любимым.

Савамура, сидевший рядом в кресле-близнеце, то и дело бросал на него взгляды, в которых любопытство мешалось с беспокойством. Будто ждал, что Куроо в любой момент выкинет какой-нибудь фокус: сострит насчёт деревенского духа и возвращения к корням, спросит, как здесь с вай-фаем или вовсе подхватится на ноги и убежит в поисках ближайших признаков цивилизации. Куроо не нравилось быть предсказуемым. Куроо нравилось бродить по комнатам и рассматривать корешки книг, рамки с фотографиями, трогать шершавые деревянные фигурки зверей, наверняка вырезанных вручную. Пить домашнее молоко, которое Дайчи приносил вместе со свежими овощами каждое утро из соседней деревни, располагавшейся как раз за рощей. Вдыхать терпкие запахи леса, сладкие – домашнего мёда и трав, будоражащие – приготовленного на углях мяса. Нравилось просыпаться от мягких поцелуев в плечо и висок, а не навязчивой трели будильника и сигналов машин под окном.

Он не собирался сбегать, вообще-то ему здесь было... комфортно. Хорошо. На доме словно лежал отпечаток истории, чужой семьи, прожитых лет; здесь всё было окрашено в бежево-коричневые тона и сделано из дерева или потемневшего от времени металла. Ничего общего с глянцево-стеклянным Токио, раскрашенным неоном. Куроо же всегда был не прочь попробовать что-то новое, как и был не прочь попробовать стать частью чужой истории. Даже если всё, что он мог сейчас – это кутаться в тёплый плед, следя за равномерной прожаркой зефира, или развлекать Савамуру своими попытками управиться с дровами и топором – неуклюжими ровно до той степени, чтобы ненароком не остаться без рук.


	12. Ваншоты: курокен, бокуро, куродай, куродайшо

**Для alterseishi: Курокен, «пряжка», PG, 125 слов.**  
Белая шляпа-федора смотрелась на Куроо донельзя глупо – особенно в сочетании с кедами, растянутой майкой и хитрющей кривой ухмылкой. Достаточно было одного взгляда на это безобразие, чтобы понять – улыбаться в ответ нельзя. Поймёт, насколько Кенме понравилось, и в лучшем случае они ещё час из этого магазина не выберутся. В худшем – Куроо рванёт к прилавку расплачиваться за покупку.  
Именно таким путём в его гардеробе уже появились чёрная борцовка в облипку, красная клетчатая рубашка и ремень с крупной на грани вычурности пряжкой в форме головы Пакмана. Которая всякий раз чувствительно упиралась в поясницу, когда Куроо взбредало в голову навалиться ему на спину. Или в живот – когда желания были более далеки от безвинных.  
– Нет, – сказал Кенма, уткнулся обратно в консоль и решительно зашагал прочь, пряча всё-таки предательски просочившуюся улыбку.

 **Для Shisui-sama: Курокен, «океан», G, 290 слов.**  
Пляжный отдых Кенме не нравился никогда.  
Он быстро обгорает на солнце и потому большую часть времени прячется под зонтом, а если всё же даёт слабину и позволяет Куроо затащить себя в воду или поиграть в мяч – приходится в три слоя обмазываться кремом. Вездесущий песок раздражает не меньше, чем непроходящее ощущение липкости кожи – от влажности, соли и всё того же крема, а из-за скопления людей вокруг то и дело мерещится, что кто-то пялится. Он даже уткнуться в приставку не может – прямые лучи выжигают экран и сводят к нулю все настройки контрастности.  
Нет, Кенме определённо не нравятся все подобные вылазки и радостно-солнечное «На море!», что их предвещает.  
Океан накануне шторма – совсем другое дело.  
На телефоне у Кенмы выделена отдельная папка под изображения картин художников-маринистов и ещё одна – под собственные фотографии: куда менее красочные и эффектные, часто размытые, но хранящие за собой личные воспоминания – каждая своё.  
Кенма ездит к городскому пирсу каждый раз, когда предстоит принять сложное решение, когда на мобильный приходит штормовое предупреждение, когда чувствует, что вот-вот сделает что-то не то или наоборот не сделает, махнув рукой на нечто важное. Не так уж часто, если подумать, и, наверное поэтому, каждый раз особенный.  
Низкие сизые тучи словно делают мир чуточку меньше, а небо – ближе; ветер отрезает лишние звуки города, оставляя только один – тот, которым звучит сам океан. Кенма опирается на ограждение и просто смотрит вперёд, как волны облизывают песчаную косу, как пенятся на гребнях барашки. Раз за разом выискивает ту самую, что поднимется выше прочих, дольше пробудет на пике, обнажая морское нутро, ударит сильнее. Вряд ли в мире существует что-то более завораживающее.  
Общее в поездок к морю и визитов к океану только одно: человек – такой же двоякий, как вода, тот, чьё присутствие Кенма давно чувствует даже не на физическом – на ментальном каком-то уровне.

 **Для G. Addams: Бокуро, «высота», постканон, PG-13, 340 слов, по арту:** http://i.imgur.com/omD2fj0.jpg  
Куроо бы никогда не смог сказать, что ему с Бокуто не повезло. У Бокуто был лёгкий нрав, отличное чувство юмора, животное обаяние и врождённая любовь к волейболу. Ладно, чувство юмора оставалось вопросом спорным, но Куроо хватало и того, что они вдвоём всегда оставались на одной волне.  
Ещё у Бокуто было коронное «Я хочу!».  
Проявлялось оно спонтанно, но железно – все доводы здравого смысла на пару с инстинктом самосохранения могли сразу стройными рядами маршировать на выход. Именно поэтому они сейчас и виляли по Ирохадзаке. Бокуто хотел в Никко, и прах всему миру.  
Десять минут на серпантине ощущались как все тридцать, впереди предстояла ещё треть пути. Куроо не гуглил высоту здешней смотровой площадки, но от постоянных поворотов и горного воздуха уже ныли виски. Пальцы, лежащие на руле, мёрзли, как и всегда поздней осенью – не помогал даже работающий от самого Токио обогрев. Бокуто, ни секунды не просидевший спокойно на своём месте, не помогал тоже. Тяжёлый и горячий, в отличие от воздуха снаружи, взгляд то и дело отвлекал от дороги и сбивал с мыслей.  
Добравшись, наконец, до вершины и припарковавшись, Куроо первым делом разжал задеревеневшие пальцы, прикрыл глаза и просидел так несколько секунд. Затем длинно выдохнул и как раз собирался развернуться, чтобы высказать всё, что думает о... Бокуто не позволил. Стиснул пальцы на скулах так, что стало больно, и смял губы своими – жёстко и напористо. Слова так и застряли в горле вместе с воздухом, в ушах зашумело, а по телу разлилось тепло. Куроо мстительно цапнул Бокуто за язык, но тот только одобрительно застонал, а когда всё-таки отстранился – продолжил молча сверлить глазами, пока Куроо не выдержал:  
– Да в чём дело?  
Бокуто заулыбался – так ярко и неожиданно, что Куроо окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.  
– Вот, – Бокуто повернул его голову набок, кивнул на зеркало и принялся стягивать с шеи шарф. – Я тебя в таком виде к людям не выпущу.  
На шее обнаружилось два свежих, не замеченных утром засоса, но, честно говоря, Куроо было плевать. Куда больше его интересовала вероятность, что их застукают, если он сейчас сгребёт Бокуто за не до конца размотанный шарф и утащит на заднее сидение.

 **Для анона из аска, Бокуро, «выпускной», PG-13, 168 слов.**  
Из-за портьеры, отделяющей балкон от зала, слышались жидкие аплодисменты, музыка и бодрый голос директора, загоняющего лошадку красноречия о будущем достоянии и национальной гордости. Куроо его слушал в пол уха, пытаясь вспомнить, с чего он взял, что решение позволить Бокуто увести себя из людного и хорошо освещённого зала – удачная мысль.  
Они целовались как неопытные малолетки – без языка, одними губами, но было так хорошо и сладко, что прекращать или провоцировать большее не хотелось. Пиджак Бокуто под пальцами почти хрустел, а на языке до сих пор угадывался привкус шипучки.  
– Бокуто Котаро! – рявкнул голос так, будто дозывался адресата уже несколько раз.  
Куроо заулыбался.  
– Тебе пора.  
– Подождут, – заворчал Бокуто, и не думая отцепляться.  
Куроо развернул его спиной к выходу, начал аккуратно теснить, выдыхая между поцелуями:  
– Давай-давай... королеве... пора к благодарной публике.  
Прежде, чем буквально вывалиться наружу, Бокуто умудрился облизать ему весь подбородок, а у Куроо перед глазами была только острая ухмылка и пятно ядовито-жёлтого галстука-бабочки. Из зала грохнули овации и дружный свист. А через пять минут придурок притащил ему в зубах красную розу.

 **Для Мюнхлер: Куродай, «спуск», PG-13, 128 слов.**  
Спуск на фуникулёре занимал шесть минут двадцать пять секунд - каждый раз, сколько бы Дайчи ни засекал. За это время можно было успеть съесть две порции купленных тут же на станции данго, прочитать главу по основам программной инженерии, разгадать на телефоне простенький кроссворд. Или просто смотреть, как размываются краски заката высоко над крышами города. Он почти всегда предпочитал дожидаться вечера - народу было значительно меньше, а если везло – вагончик и вовсе оставался в его единоличном пользовании.  
Если везло особенно – Куроо ездил с ним, и тогда Дайчи дополнительно скрещивал пальцы, чтобы больше к ним никто не подсел.  
Ни о каких кроссвордах в такие моменты не шло и речи – слишком здорово было целоваться, нарушая все правила безопасности и сидя у Куроо на коленях, либо прижимая того за запястья к стеклу.

 **Куродай, «мысль», юст, PG, 140 слов.**  
– Думаю, я бисексуален, – говорит Куроо таким тоном, будто сообщает, что любит фруктовое мороженое больше орехового.  
Дайчи вскидывает на него изумлённый взгляд, но Куроо на него даже не смотрит – листает меню, и Дайчи, хмурясь, утыкается в собственное.  
– Не представляю, почему ты мне это рассказываешь.  
Куроо молчит, а слух Дайчи улавливает малейшие звуки – шорох страниц, ровный гул голосов других посетителей, шум кондиционера, ненавязчивую мелодию из динамиков под потолком, шипение баллончика сливок, которые бариста пышной шапкой водружает поверх чашки кофе. Тихий грудной смех.  
Дайчи хочется, чтобы преграда между ним Куроо в виде стола исчезла – тогда бы он мог от души стукнуть этого придурка.  
– Очень смешно, – чётко проговаривает он, стараясь, чтобы слова не были похожи на обиженное ворчание.  
Куроо перестаёт сдерживаться и хохочет в голос, запрокидывая голову, и Дайчи вовсе не пялится на его открытое горло и ямку между ключицами, виднеющуюся над ослабленным галстуком.

 **Куродайшо, «следы», PG-13, 148 слов.**  
Красная, отчётливо выделяющаяся над линией майки метка раздражала. В первую очередь тем, что привлекала внимание, – до дрожи, до зуда хотелось подойти и потрогать её, очертить ногтем край, погладить подушечкой центр, где красный темнел до лилового. Хотелось оставить ещё одну, точно такую же, но выше – на шее, чтобы нельзя было скрыть воротом форменной рубашки.  
Чтобы все увидели, что капитан волейбольной команды, ученик с образцовой успеваемостью, отличный друг и семпай Куроо Тецуро – вовсе не тот золотой мальчик, которым его считают. Чтобы узнали хотя бы о малой части того, что таилось за выверенными улыбками и расслабленно прикрытыми веками.  
Хотелось подойти, огладить старую метку, поставить новую, а потом сжать пальцы на спутанных волосах, оттянуть, вцепиться зубами в открывшееся горло. Больше всего этого хотелось только нагнуть его и смять кривящиеся в оскале губы.  
Много чего хотелось, вот только вопреки непрошибаемой убеждённости Куроо, мазохистом Сугуру не был, а за подобные вольности можно и огрести.


End file.
